How
by MeeShee
Summary: This story is about a girl who falls in love with a player and is based on a Korean song, "어쩌다 - Brown Eyed Girls".


A rare occurrence, a thing of infrecuent occurence

How unusual, how unusual, how unusual

That I ended up falling in love with you?

That I ended up in this state?

How unusual, how unusual, how unusual

That my heart burned with love?

That I was such a fool?

I didn't know that this would really be like this

Today, I'm exhausted again

Just waiting for you

Because of you

All the girls that cried their hearts out

Becoming one of them

Was something I didn't want

Watching you

"Dang it" came to mind

The heart of mine that I had a hold on

I just lost it

If you call me like this

Oh my Honey

In one minute, one second

In front of you I'd be

So stunning, stunning, you

When watching you

I become dizzy, dizzy, woo

So evil, evil, you

Acting like you don't know

You're just laughing Baby

How unusual, how unusual, how unusual

That I ended up falling in love with you?

That I ended up in this state?

How unusual, how unusual, how unusual

That my heart burned with love?

That I was such a fool?

Even if you act like nothings going on

I'll still see through it all

I'm haggard because I'm famous

That person that was me is changing

Through you, because of you

Change me back to normal, look at me

Red Alert, When I'm with you

Why am I like this? Why does my heart go crazy

The end is clearly visible

It's all a game

Everyone tries to stop me

When I say anything to do with you

Still I

Can't do anything

I can only think about you

Which makes me smile

Day by day

I keep stressing about it

I don't know your feelings

It's a dark night

Look only at me and say

Oh My Darling

Aren't you even sick

Of all those girls?

So cool, cool, you

When you look at me

I feel fluttery (nervous)

So busy, busy, you

I wish to see you

For one more day Baby

How unusual, how unusual, how unusual

That I ended up falling in love with you?

That I ended up in this state?

How unusual, how unusual, how unusual

That my heart burned with love?

That I was such a fool?

R.E.S.P.E.C.T. Me

Even though I like you more

You don't be nasty

I'm going crazy cause of my heart

It's getting b-b-b-b-b-bigger

What shall I do?

I've fallen for only you

Tell me you love me

Yo! Let's go

How unusual, how unusual, how unusual

That you were born that way

And you took my whole heart away

How unusual, how unusual, how unusual

That you appeared before my eyes

That you made me love

How

어쩌다 어쩌다 어쩌다

널 사랑하게 됐는지

내가 왜 이 꼴이 됐는지

어쩌다 어쩌다 어쩌다

내 맘 다 타버렸는지

내가 이런 바보였는지

이거 참 이럴줄은 몰랐어

오늘도 난 지쳐

너만 기다리다

너 때문에

눈물 쏙 뺀 여자들

그 중에 하나가

되기는 싫었어

너를 바라보다

아차 싶었어

다잡았던 내 맘

놓치고 말았어

그런 나를 부르면

Oh My Honey

일분 일초만에

니 앞에 있는 나

너무 멋진 멋진 그대

널 바라보면

어질어질해 Woo

너무 나쁜 나쁜 그대

다 모르는 척

웃고만 있네 Baby

어쩌다 어쩌다 어쩌다

널 사랑하게 됐는지

내가 왜 이 꼴이 됐는지

어쩌다 어쩌다 어쩌다

내 맘 다 타버렸는지

내가 이런 바보였는지

아무렇지 않은 척 해도

네게는 다 보이겠지

난 유명했어 까칠 도도

이런 내가 변해

너로 인해 고로 나를 도로

돌려놔줘 나를 봐줘

Red Alert 너와 있으면

왜 이럴까 심장이 멎어

끝이 뻔히 보이는

게임이야

나를 모두 말려

니 말만 나오면

그래도 난

어쩔수가 없잖아

너만 생각하면

입가엔 미소만

하루하루

고민고민 해봐도

너의 속을 몰라

깜깜한 밤이야

나만 보고 말해줘

Oh My Darling

지겹지도 않니

그 많은 여자들

너무 멋진 멋진 그대

날 바라볼 땐

아찔아찔 해 Woo

너무 바쁜 바쁜 그대

하루라도 더

보고싶은데 Baby

어쩌다 어쩌다 어쩌다

널 사랑하게 됐는지

내가 왜 이 꼴이 됐는지

어쩌다 어쩌다 어쩌다

내 맘 다 타버렸는지

내가 이런 바보였는지

R. E. S. P. E. C. T. Me

내가 널 더 좋아하지만

You don't be nasty

미치겠어 나의 마음이

커커커커 커져가네

난 워워워워 워쩌까예

오로지 그대에게 반했죠

사랑한다고 내게 말해줘

Yo! Let's go

어쩌다 어쩌다 어쩌다

그렇게 넌 태어났는지

내 맘을 다 뺏어갔는지

어쩌다 어쩌다 어쩌다

내 눈앞에 나타났는지

사랑하게 만들었는지

어쩌다

I stared at my phone impatiently. I wanted him to call me so bad and hated having to wait for him. Nervously, I look at the time. It was 10:00 Am. Maybe it was too early. Jinsung Oppa1 was probably still asleep. Tired of pacing, I grabbed my diary and jumped onto my big, pink, queen sized bed, lying on my belly. I flipped through the pages and stopped at the page with a picture of me and Jinsung Oppa. Underneath the photo the caption had our names. Minhee P. Jinsung C. I ran my fingers over the picture, smiling, and felt giddy after reading the caption, then began to wonder. W_hat are you doing now? Are you thinking about me? Is this real? I wonder if you feel the same way; if you loved me too. _Since the first day we met, I knew that I should have stayed away. He had a reputation of being a player, but I always seemed to forget whenever I was with him. I was pretty sure I had my heart intact, but now it's obvious that it's become unstable.

I felt confused, but that confusion dissolved and turned to excitement as I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. Without looking at the caller-ID, I quickly answered, "Yuhbosayo2? Jinsung Oppa?"

"Sorry to disappoint you honey, but your precious prince is probably still in the middle of his beauty sleep." It was my best friend. She really didn't like my boyfriend.

"Oh. Hey Heejin." I replied, trying not to sound disappointed, but failed.

"Mmm. Not happy it's me eh? Okay, fine. I'll hang…"

"No, no! Sorry! It's just that I've been waiting for Jinsung Oppa to call. Hehe. So what's up?" I tried to sound as excited and happy as possible, because I knew how hot tempered Heejin was.

"Well, not much. I called to see if you were busy today because there's this event going on downtown and I heard there were going to be a lot of hot guys. Wanna go?"

I thought for a moment to myself before replying. "It sounds fun, but I was actually hoping to go watch that new movie, you know with Lee Wan in it?"

"Watch it with who?"

"Um, Jinsung Oppa. I'm still waiting for his call. I think I'm might call him first and see if he has plans. If he's busy I'll hang out with you instead." I tried not to sound desperate.

"Dear God, please help this child! Minhee! You sound like you've fallen for this loser! You know for a fact that he has girls eating out of his palms. Are you going to become one of them?"

Her words stabbed me a little in the heart. I got up from my bed, stood in front of my full-length mirror and looked at my reflection. I leaned towards the mirror to examine my face and answered, "No. I'm different."

I had a small face with small plump lips, a small nose with big round eyes. I thanked my parents once again for my good features. They help me look attractive to the opposite sex. But I was never happy. I didn't think they worked together, although others have told me otherwise. I stood up straight and posed in front of the mirror, while listening for what Heejin might say next.

"How are you different? Look at yourself. You get dizzy just staring… No… Even thinking about him makes you clumsy. You act like you're drunk sometimes, you know?" I stopped posing and let her words sink in. _Did I really act like all those other girls?_

"Well I'm different from those girls. I've got money and looks. You know there are a whole bunch of guys who are _dying_ to go out with me. I'm different to him." I hoped I sounded convincing enough for her that I wasn't like the other girls, but even I doubted what I said.

"Honey, sorry to break it to yah, but he's using you. Like you said, you've got money and looks, but to him you're only an accessory." I didn't understand why she was saying this to me. She was supposed to be my best friend and support me.

Unable to focus on our conversation anymore, I sat in front of my mirror and touched my reflection. The girl I was looking at looked angry. Shocked at my own reflection, I began to cry.

"Minhee! Are you crying? What's wrong? Is it something I said? I'm so sorry! Don't cry!" Heejin's voice sounded so worried that it made me giggle, but that seemed to scare her even more.

"Oh my gosh! You're going insane! You're suffering from pathological laughing and crying disorder. I'm gonna come over, so stay where you are, okay?"

I laughed at her comment then began to speak. "Haha! No. Don't come. I'm fine. You're just making me laugh. You worry too much and…" Breathing was a difficult task when you were laughing and crying.

"And…? Come on Minhee. Breathe!"

"Sorry", I hiccupped, "I think you're right. I've become one of those girls. What am I gonna do? My heart is going crazy." Tears were streaming down my face as I held onto my chest scrunched in a ball in front of my mirror. I could see myself becoming a total mess. I've never felt so belittled from a relationship before. All the guys that I dated were never good enough for me, but for the first time, I was feeling worthless.

"Minhee. Stop crying! Your gorgeous face is gonna prune up honey." I loved Heejin. She always knew what to say to me. I stopped crying and laughed at her joke.

I was a fool. I knew from the beginning that this was a game and that the end was clearly visible. This was not supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. I needed to end this before I got hurt even more. "Heejin, I'll call you back later and let's go to that thing downtown, kay? Well, I'm gonna leave now. I need to shower and look good for all those hot boys."

"Really? You're really going to come? Awesome. Okay. Call me back when you're done showering. I want to do our make up together. Oh yeah. By the way, could I borrow your plaid shirt?" She sounded so happy and relieved that I began to feel the same way, but only for a brief second.

"Yeah, for sure. I'll call you in about 2 hours, okay?"

"Okay! Bye!"

"Bye." As soon as we hung up, I speed dialed Jinsung Oppa.

"Yuhbosayo?" His deep voice was tired and made me feel woozy, but I pulled myself together and spoke.

"Oppa. It's me Minhee. We need to talk."

"Oh my Honey! Minhee! My Darling. I miss you baby. What are you doing today? Will you be generous and allow me to gaze upon your beautiful face?" I felt light-headed. Every single word made my body go weak. I lost all my strength and could not hold back my smile. This was exactly why I had fallen in love with him. I wanted to see him that very instant.

Frustration hit me a second later, when I realized that he used these exact words on other girls. His words put a spell on me, making my thoughts fill only with him, and I'd do whatever he wanted. I hated being weak and under someone else's control.

_Why couldn't he mean those words; say them only to me with actual meaning. How could he possibly say that to every other girl? Didn't he get sick of it?_

"Um… Not today Oppa. I…" I imagined his brown eyes staring into mine and felt nervous. "I made plans with Heejin."

"It's okay. I have some important business to deal with anyways." He replied with no interest.

"Oh… okay." Something was definitely wrong with me. I wanted him to whine and beg me to see him, because inside, I wanted to see him. "Well I've got to go get ready now."

"Alright. Have fun. Bye." He hung up even before I could reply. I stared at my phone feeling blank and was going to call him back, but changed my mind. Calling him again would be stupid. Instead I showered and called Heejin.

"Yuhbosayo?"

"Hey Heejin! I'm ready."

"Okay! I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye!"

I stood in front of my closet and stared at all my clothing. I stared at my clothing for at least fifteen minutes and was unable to choose what I was going to wear when the doorbell rang. Instead of going downstairs to open the door for Heejin, I continued looking for my outfit knowing that the maid would open the door for her. I had a nice butt and slim figure, but a small chest, so I had to choose something that would emphasize my good features; my face and my butt. I turned sideways in front of my mirror and posed to form an S with my body when Heejin walked in. She stood frozen at the door for a brief second and was on the floor laughing the next.

"What?"

"You look like an idiot! Stop trying to make your chest look big. No one's going to look anyways. They're all going to be to busy looking at your face."

"Oh shut up and help me choose an outfit."

Two hours after finding an outfit and doing each other's make up we were on our way downtown. I wore a pale grey dress with thin straps and two layers at the bottom. On top of that I wore my big beaded necklace and silver, hoop earrings. The beads looked like rocks with a black and pale purple colour pattern. Heejin had put my hair up in a bun telling me that it made me look younger, but I didn't want to look young. All my life, I had been treated like a little child because of my big eyes, until I started dressing in clothing that would expose more skin. I wanted to let down my hair, but Heejin wouldn't let me, so instead I wore my two and a half inch basic black high heels that would help me show off my slim legs and let me look around 5"7. They made me feel more confident as I walked down the streets past all the guys that would gawk at our presence.

I look at Heejin and smile. She was so adorable. She wore her short-short jeans with a white belt and my plaid button down shirt. She tied the bottom up under her big chest and I had tied her wavy hair into two low pigtails. Even though she was shorter than me, people would always think she was older because of her large chest.

"Why are you smiling at me for?" Heejin asked paranoid when she saw me examine her.

"Well, I noticed that that cute guy over there is staring at you intensely and I can certainly see why." I grinned and nudged her in her ribs.

"Ow!" she protested then stared back to where the cute guy was smiling at her. "Oh my gosh! He's so cute! I wonder who he is."

I rolled my eyes then came to a halt when I saw something shocking from the corner of my eyes. I stared to my right and stood frozen. Why was Jinsung Oppa here? My heart began racing when I saw him smiling 30 feet away from where I stood, but when I saw another small figure beside him grabbing his arm, I suddenly felt enraged.

"We're here! Wow! There are so many hot guys right Minhee?" I didn't answer, so she turned around to stare at me. "Minhee?" She saw my hands balling into fists and how I tried to fight back my tears, then looked into the direction I was looking. Her mouth fell wide open and she grabbed my arm pulling me away. I was so weak that I followed her lead crying then sat on the bench she brought me to.

I started crying in Heejin's arms. She was patting my back and saying things that were most likely meant to calm me down, but I had too many thoughts in my head that I couldn't focus on what she said. The image of Jinsung Oppa and that girl flashed in my head.

_Why is that girl clinging on to his arm? Why is Jinsung Oppa here to begin with? I thought he had unfinished business… Why am I crying like this? I knew this was going to happen. He shouldn't be cheating on me out of all people. Who does he think he is?_

I felt a sudden rush of anger then focused on Heejin's words. "He doesn't deserve your tears! You're ruining your make up! Oh, come on! There are so many hot guys here and they're all staring at us! Stop crying! Please!" Her concern and joking tone didn't make me feel better the way it usually did. I wiped my tears, angry and still unable to control my breathing.

"You're right. I'm being stupid again. Ugh! I'll show him." I stood up quickly and walked towards my soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. I walked as quickly as I could making sure that Heejin would not be able to hold me back. While speed walking, I attracted the attention of many of the guys around. I was only a few feet away from Jinsung Oppa when he looked up and saw me glaring at him. Pretending he didn't see me, he started twirling the girl's hair with his finger.

I was really angry. I looked around at the guys who were still staring at me, then noticed a really cute guy standing not too far away from me leaning on his motorcycle grinning at me. I wiped my tears, checked myself in my pocket mirror then walked towards the guy making sure Jinsung Oppa was still watching me. I approached the guy and started flirting with him making sure that Jinsung Oppa saw everything.

"Hi!" I said cutely.

"Hey. My name's Byungjoon. Kim Byungjoon. And you are?" He winked at me stretching out his hand towards me.

I took his hand, shook it and giggled, "I'm Minhee. Park Minhee. I like your motorcycle."

Byungjoon smiled and started saying gibberish about his ride. I peeked at Jinsung Oppa and when he saw me look back he put his arms around the girl, lifting her chin with his free hand. _That jerk!_ I walked closer to Byungjoon and touched his bike with my fingertips. "Do you think you can give me a ride somewhere?" He smiled at me and was about to answer, but stopped and stared past me looking frightened.

I turned around to see what he was staring at. Walking towards me with a furious expression was Heejin. She came towards me with so much speed that I couldn't respond. She grabbed both my arms and said sternly, "What. Are. You. Doing?" I looked towards Jinsung Oppa embarrassed, but my embarrassment instantly burned in rage when I saw his lips locked with the girl.

I shook Heejin off and winked at her trying to stay cool. Byungjoon stared at me curiously as I approached. "Take me anywhere, but here please." Before he could reply I grabbed the spare helmet on the handle closest to me and put it on, then sat on the motorcycle. Byungjoon got on the bike and I wrapped my arms around him. His back was warm and I could feel his abs flexing. I laid my cheek on his back and stared at Heejin. She look worried and confused, so I mouthed to her that I'd call her later. When she got my message, she looked at Byungjoon from head to toe, then smiled approvingly and whispered back, "_Have fun!"_.

He started the engine and we drove by Jinsung Oppa. I smiled when I saw his shocked expression. Byungjoon sped up and I held on tighter. My heart started to beat rapidly and I wasn't sure if it was from the pleasure of shocking Jinsung Oppa or whether it was from the slight fear of the speed we were running at. "Can we slow down?" I yelled.

The wind wasn't hitting my face as hard and I realized he was slowing down at my request. "Where are we going?"

"Wherever you want to." He replied coolly. I tried to think of someplace, but could only think of anything related to Jinsung oppa. At this point she really didn't care about anything. She just wanted to get away as far as possible.

"Why don't you surprise me?" Not wanting to think about him anymore I tightened my grip on Byungjoon and shut my eyes tight.

The wind felt nice against my body. I felt as if I was flying away from my troubles and I wished that we could just ride on like this for the rest of the day, but I noticed that there was no more wind, so I opened my eyes. We arrived at our destination: the seaside.

I got off the bike and started walking towards the seashore. My heels were making it difficult to walk on the sand, so I took off my heels, carried them by the straps and continued walking. I started walking along to the seashore and the waves would hit my feet at times. I wrapped my free arm around myself, chilled by the breeze, then felt a sweater being hung over my shoulders. I turned to my right and saw that Byungjoon had followed me and was walking beside me. I smiled at him then continued to walk and thought about what had just happened.

_How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me. I can't believe everything was a lie. Why doesn't he love me? Did he find me ugly? Am I ugly? Is that the problem? I just don't get it!_

Thinking about him made me shiver. Byungjoon soon wrapped his strong arm around me. "Are you cold?"

"Yeah. It's kind of chilly, but I'll live." His warm arm around helped me to relax a bit more.

No. It can't be because I'm ugly. I've got a random cute guy to drive me to the seaside. If I were ugly he wouldn't have even looked at me. He's being so sweet to me. Why is he being so sweet? Why couldn't Jinsung Oppa be this sweet? There are so many guys who wanted to date me and I chose him! How could he do this? This just doesn't make any sense! Wait a minute. What was so good about Jinsung Oppa anyways?

I stopped walking. Byungjoon looked at me curiously, then I walked a few feet away from the seashore and sat down. He sat to my left and wrapped his arm around me to keep me warm. I leaned my head on his shoulder and continued thinking.

_I could find so many guys who'd treat me the way I should be treated! Guys like… Byungjoon. I deserve better than guys like Jinsung Oppa. Ha! What was I thinking? Who cares about Jinsung Oppa. He doesn't deserve me. I'm out of his league. I feel sorry for that girl. She's going to be so heart broken. Hmm… _Just then Byungjoon slowly leaned in to kiss me. I quickly pushed him away and stood up.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yelled.

"Oh… I just thought… Well, I think you're so beautiful, baby." My heart stopped for a brief second. _What's with this guy? He talks just like Jinsung Oppa!_

I was so furious that I threw his sweater at his face and ran. I heard him call after me, but I didn't stop. Instead I kept running. I was too good for players like him and Jinsung. I knew I was too good for them, but while running, I could feel tears streaming down my face. I may be too good for guys like them, but my heart had still been broken, so I ran faster and let my tears fall as I ran.

1 Means "older brother". Used when a female is addressing an older male (not old man though) who's close to them.

2 Means "Hello". Said when answering the phone.


End file.
